Genkai's Student
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: Another demon threatens the Urameshi team, they have to find a fifth fighter for the Dark Tournament, Genkai won't, but her student will. Student trains Urameshi team, possibly a romance.
1. Meetings

I own Willow, Leech Plants/Seeds and whatever else you read in this fic that isn't in the series! On with the fic!  
  
***Genkai's Student*** Chapter One: Meetings  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were sitting on the floor infront of Genkai. She was looking older than when she had first started teaching Yusuke but still had some youth to her.  
  
"You want me to join your team for another one of the Dark Tournaments?" she repeated. Yusuke nodded, smiling embarrassedly.  
  
"Yeah, we're guests there again. You know, we have to win or else our loved ones get hurt, yadda yadda yadda. So, will you?" he asked. Genkai sipped at some of her tea, not responding.  
  
"I'm getting too old Yusuke, I told you that the last time. However," their faces had a small amount of hope one them. "I can tell you one of my other students would be happy to help you, in a favor from me."  
  
"Great, when can he come?" Kuwabara asked. Genkai choked on her tea, coughing slightly. She glared at the red haired human.  
  
"First of all, you should treat her with respect. She's one of the most powerful demons alive. Second, you're going to have to do something for her. Third, I don't know if she'll accept you." Genkai said, ignoring their looks of surprise.  
  
"Her? We don't need a weak female to join our team." Hiei scowled.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." the four whipped around to see a small cloaked figure. She was slightly shorter than Hiei, but had a very strong aura around her. She slipped her cloak's hood down to reveal her face. Pale skin, silver hair coming down to her shoulders, dark blue eyes hidden underneath her bangs. She slipped her cloak off, hanging it on a hook so it could dry from the rain outside. She was dressed in black, with a similar coat as Hiei, however her pants were gray and she had black boots that came to below her knees.  
  
"Hello Willow, I'm surprised to see you." Genkai stood up to greet her student.  
  
"Greetings Genkai, I was just in the nieghborhood, and decided to stop by." Willow bowed slightly to her old master.  
  
"Good, then you know what they want." Genkai glanced over at the four males.  
  
"Yes. They're in luck, I was searching for four others to be on my team." Willow responded, sitting down near Genkai.  
  
"Why are you participating in the Dark Tournament? You said that you wouldn't enter if your life depended apon it." Genkai asked, her eyebrow raised. Willow gave a sad smile.  
  
"Unfortunetly, the only reason I'm entering is for revenge. Someone stole something of mine and told me that if I didn't enter, they would destroy it." Willow explained. Genkai looked at her sternly.  
  
"What could possibly mean more to you than your life?"  
  
"My grandfather's life." Willow said sadly. "They kidnapped him and threatened him. I must enter or he will perish."  
  
"Then you're in the same boat as we." Kurama spoke. "We are fighting for our loved ones as well." Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded in response.  
  
"Then what's he doing here then?" Willow glanced at Hiei.  
  
"Hmph, that's none of your business." the fire demon scowled. Willow stared at him for a moment, then smirked.  
  
"You just don't want to be left behind as your friends get to beat up demons." she said superiorly. He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Of course, I'll join your team, however I ask one thing in response." Willow looked at them, eyes glittering.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked, cautiously.  
  
"I ask, that I can train you until the Tournament starts." she replied. Genkai nodded, sipping her tea.  
  
"Very good idea. They'll get stronger with your training. I'm assuming you'll be using the mountain for their training?"  
  
"Correct, if they accept anyway." Willow said, not looking at them.  
  
"Sure," Yusuke agreed. The two red heads nodded, they then waited for Hiei. He scowled but nodded slightly.  
  
"Then it's concluded. You four will be training under my guidance." Willow stood up and picked up her cloak. She swung it over her shoulders and looked at them. They got up and followed her outside. She stood infront of the temple, her hands folded together. Her pointers were up and aiming at the sky. The four males looked at her as a wind gathered around her. Her cloak whipped around her as her energy gathered. She opened her eyes, them glowing light blue, and the image of a large mountain appeared infront of them. It grew large enough for them to jump through. Willow turned around to face them. Her eyes glowed eerily, her cloak whipping around her because of her energy. "Last chance to turn back. When you enter the portal, you will be in grave danger. You won't relax at all while we are here. For this mountain is the home of dangers in all four worlds. If you survive on this mountain, you will be greatly respected, and your strength would have increased at least twenty times. Anyone with a weak heart or will shall not survive. I guarentee it." she warned. The four looked slightly doubtful but nodded. She nodded once and motioned to the portal. They ran and jumped into it, disappearing from view as they did so. She gave a small smile before jumping in herself. 


	2. Rhymes and Gifts

I own Willow, don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
***Genkai's Student*** Chapter Two: Rhymes and Gifts  
  
The four fell out of the portal, landing on their feet in a thick underbrush. All four of them had their senses alert for anything. All they could see was bushes of different colors and trees. The mountain was no where to be seen. "You think she made a smal mistake?" Yusuke asked, looking around.  
  
"Not sure, this could be a test though." Kurama responded. He had his Rose Whip out and ready, same as Hiei with his sword. Kuwabara was holding his twin Spirit Swords. They looked around anxiously, trying to find anything that was a danger to themselves.  
  
"You four are in luck," they whipped around as Willow walked out of the shadows. She looked at them calmly, as they glanced around. "There is nothing here that can harm you, I'm quite surprised at that. Normally there is something dangerous everywhere you look. Anyway, here is your first test: Work together to find the End, There your training will Begin. Find the one with the Key, That's where you will find Me." she vanished in a burst of flames. Her words echoed around them.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Find her I suppose." Kurama answered doubtfully. Hiei snorted and took off his bandana. His eye opened but closed suddenly. Hiei winced and quickly put it back on.  
  
"Something's blocking my Jagen." he said, looking around.  
  
"Alright, we're stuck in some wilderness and have to find that girl. What was that little rhyme she said?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" 'Work together to find the End, There your training will Begin. Find the one with the Key, That's where you will find Me.' " Kurama quoted.  
  
"The End? Okay that must mean we are in a maze or something." Yusuke said, looking at the sky for awhile.  
  
"We have to work together, that means there are puzzles and obstacles." Kuwabara supplied.  
  
"At the end of the maze there will be someone with a Key. We have to get the Key to get to her." Hiei finished.  
  
"Wonderful, now where does the maze start?" Yusuke asked, looking around. Kurama bent down to the ground, seeing something. He pushed back some leaves to find a line drawn in the ground.  
  
"The ground! There's something here!" he called, brushing away dirt. The three ran over to him, watching as he revealed an arrow going through a large bush. Kurama tried to will the bush to move but it didn't. Hiei, impatient to stop the game, huffed and burnt it to crisps. They made their way to a large stone walkway. Kuwabara stepped onto a symbol in the ground, which triggered a booby trap. An arrow shot forward and narrowly missed Kuwabara's nose.  
  
"Don't move!" Yusuke slowly stepped up to his friend, looking at the ground. Several of the stones had symbols on them, the one Kuwabara stepped on had an arrow. The carefully avoided the stones with symbols on them, slowly making their way across to a platform. Something was waiting for them, pacing the platform.  
  
"Stop where you are." the creature stopped pacing and sat infront of them. It was slightly taller than Hiei, but its form was sleek with muscles. A lion body with the face of a woman. She stared at them with dark almond eyes.  
  
"What is that?" Yusuke asked, staring.  
  
"I am a sphinx, answer my riddle or turn around. If you answer correctly, I'll tell you how to get to the Guardian of the Key. Answer wrongly, you all will perish. What do you wish to do?" the sphinx demanded.  
  
"Give us your riddle, please." Kurama asked politely. The sphinx flexed her paws looking at them with a grim look.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" she questioned instead.  
  
"I am Kurama, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. We are here to find Willow so we can be trained by her. She said she would fight with us if we trained for her until the Dark Tournament has begun." Kurama answered politely.  
  
"Alright, now give us your riddle." Yusuke said, irritated. The sphinx closed her eyes before standing up. She moved away from the path which was two doors.  
  
"You have answered correctly, through the left door, there is a house of silver. Should you pass the house, you will find the Guardian easily. But if your heart is greedy and you stray from the path you will never beable to leave. However, the right door there is a house of gold. Should you pass the house you will be forced to stay there for eternity. You will face hardships before you meet the Guardian. You have been warned. You must find a gift in these houses to present to the Guardian, or he will not let you pass. Any questions?" she explained, waving to the doors.  
  
"Yes, should we take the silver house, how are we to find a gift if we cannot enter the house?" Hiei asked. The sphinx smiled, her eyes glittering.  
  
"I have answered that." she replied.  
  
"Alright, how about this, why offer both houses if one is the easy way and the other the hard?" Yusuke asked. The sphinx chuckled lightly smiling again.  
  
"Impressive for a human," she purred. "These doors are in a way, your life. There are descisions you must make to survive, and not all of them good. Just remember this: The things you love, are the ones worth fighting for." the sphinx turned and laid down to the side, turning into a statue. The four stared at her before looking at each other.  
  
"Which should we go through?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The right," Kurama said certainly, "true we will have to fight hard but it is also easier. The sphinx said that we can enter the gold house but not the silver. We have to find a gift from one of the houses to give to the guardian. If we should need to enter the house, we need to go to the gold."  
  
"Alright, we're trusting in you Kurama." Yusuke walked over and opened the right door. A small path came from the door, and they could see a small gold house. They entered the door and walked down the path. They stopped at the gold house, looking at it uncertainly. A raven landed on a branch above them and started chuckling.  
  
"Enter the house, but beware! You can touch the one you choose, for if you don't then danger lies! Find the perfect gift you want, or die the moment your finger touch!" he cackled.  
  
"What?" they looked confused. The raven sweatdropped, large eyes reduced to dots.  
  
"Touch only the item you want to give the Guardian, or you will die! Idiots!" the raven flew off, leaving them. They shook their heads and entered the house.  
  
"Alright, don't touch anything." Yusuke said, looking around. Beautiful things were laying everywhere, gem encrusted, gold, silver, bronze, anything someone would ever want. "Uh, this will sound really lame, but what does the Guardian want?"  
  
"No clue." Kuwabara was looking along some shelves when something caught his eye. "No way, this is just like that movie!" he shouted. They came over to him. He pointed to a small object. It was a necklace but compared to the other things, it was dirt. It was a small golden key, on a silver chain. It was the most mundane thing in the house.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked, irritable.  
  
"In this movie I watched, there was this room filled with gold and silver cups. If someone could find the right cup, they could be immortal. But if they chose the wrong, they would die. It turns out that the true cup was the most ordinary of them. It was wooden with gold in the inside. No one would have given it a glance!" Kuwabara explained quickly.  
  
"He does have a good point." Kurama said thoughtfully. Yusuke sighed and grabbed the necklace.  
  
"Alright, let's get this over with." he grumbled and they exited the house. They walked down the path, and found themselves in a clearing. A man wearing black sat in the middle of it. His white hair contrasted with his clothing. Skin tight shirt, and breeches. His feet were completely bare. He looked up at them, white eyes staring through them.  
  
"I am the Guardian of the Key." he said, still sitting. "Present your gift. If it is correct, then you will pass. If it is wrong, you shall be eaten alive by my wolves." Shadows walked out into the clearing. Black wolves half Hiei's size prowled around them. Their eyes were glowing red and drool fell from their jaws.  
  
"Er, here." Yusuke handed the necklace to the man. He fingered the necklace, running his fingers over it before lifting his head again.  
  
"You have...." he paused, waiting a moment, "chosen correctly." He slipped the key off the necklace and stood. He towered over them all, before going to a rock behind them. He placed his hand on the rock and fit the key into a crevice. The rock lit up and a doorway opened. The same picture of the mountain appeared and they leapt through. 


	3. Begining of their Training

I own Willow, don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
***Genkai's Student*** Chapter Three: Begining of their Training  
  
Once again, they found themselves in the underbrush. Standing up, they saw the mountain a few meters from them. They moved to the mountain, keeping their eyes out. They stopped to see Willow sitting on a rock, playing a small flute like instrument. It was silver with gold and green leaves and vines winding around it. She stopped playing when they arrived, looking up at them from her perch.  
  
"Hello again. So you survived this test, this was a piece of cake compared to what awaits you." she slipped the flute into her cloak and stood up. She beckoned them to follow her with her fingers. She led them up to a small worn path that went up the mountain. "This is your next test. Reach the first platform before nightfall, also, you must stay on the path and battle whatever comes your way. You begin now." she crouched and jumped, landing on the path above them and continued leaping up until she was barely visible. She was standing on a large ledge that could only be the platform.  
  
They started running up the path, seeing that the sun was starting to go down. They had barely reached the path above them when they were ambushed by troll-like demons. They fought them quickly, racing against the sun. They continued, Hiei up front to warn them of dangers. A large plant with tentacle-like vines was in their way. Hiei hung back, knowing what kind of plant they were dealing with now.  
  
"That's a Leech Plant, it steals Spirit energy from whatever it catches in its vines. It won't stop until its drained all of it, including life force." Kurama said, staring at the plant.  
  
"Alright, Spirit energy is out," Yusuke started.  
  
"No, the best way to kill it is by Spirit energy," Hiei said, sheathing his sword. "It can only absorb Spirit energy when in contact with you. If you fire your Spirit Gun, it will be destroyed instead of getting stronger." he explained. Yusuke smirked, aiming his finger at it.  
  
"Good, we've wasted too much time." he fired his Spirit Gun at it, it demolishing into tiny pieces of dust. They quickly ran past it and to the next path. They met some more trolls but destroyed them quickly.  
  
"We only have an hour left." Kurama warned. They ran up the path, their breathing hard and labored. Kuwabara shouted as his feet became stuck in oozing mud. He struggled to free himself but it only sucked him in deeper.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke grabbed a branch and broke it, reaching with it to grab Kuwabara. He grabbed it, his waist down was covered in the mud. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei pulled him out slowly. They paused a few seconds to catch their breath, but the sun was sinking. They hurried down the path and saw the platform. Some more trolls leapt out and tackled them, but the four vigorously fought them off.  
  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama sliced the trolls in half around him. Hiei slashed with his sword as Kuwabara sliced with his Twin Spirit Swords.  
  
"Shot Gun!" Yusuke delivered his powerful attack that sent the trolls over the edge of the path. They ran and stepped on the platform just before the sun was completely gone. Willow was waiting patiently for them, sitting on a low branch of a tree in the platform. She merely opened her eyes as a greeting.  
  
"Eat and rest, you're safe here." she motioned to some sleeping bags and some food laying by the tree. The four ate their fill and fell asleep in the sleeping bags, exhausted from the day's events. 


	4. Simple Test of Agility?

I own Willow, don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
***Genkai's Student*** Chapter Four: Simple Test of Agility?  
  
Willow woke them a few hours after dawn, letting them get some extra sleep. Kuwabara and Yusuke weren't exactly pleased but got up anyway. Willow merely snapped her fingers and the sleeping bags vanished. The four ate the rest of the food before following Willow up the path. She skirted around a rock around the cliffside of the path, looking back to see what they would do. Three of them skirted right by it, but the fourth got trapped in its grasp.  
  
"Hey! Let me go! What is this thing?" Kuwabara struggled to move but his feet were frozen. Willow shook her head and tapped the rock. It glowed orange before transforming into a small demon. It cackled before running into the cliff. It vanished easily into the rock. "What was that thing?"  
  
"Earth demon, they can take the form of rocks and can enter mountains and boulders. Relatively weak, but if they catch you, you're stuck until they decide to release you." Willow explained, looking at the cliff. "Next time, watch what you're doing, and what your fellow teammates were doing. I'm not going to save you everytime." she turned and continued down the path, arms crossed.  
  
"Geez, I don't know what Genkai was worried about, this place is stupid to train on." Yusuke complained.  
  
"What you say is true, we haven't met any demons worth a good fight." Kurama sighed, almost disappointed. They followed Willow, and stopped when she turned to them. She had a small smile on her face.  
  
"You have passed the simple tests, now, you must pass the difficult ones. Ahead of us is a Leech Plant. You must dodge all of the tentacle-vines and touch its trunk. You will do it however many times it takes for you to accomplish the test. By the way, I suggest you don't get hit." she warned.  
  
"We've fought against a Leech Plant already." Kuwabara complained.  
  
"This is to test your agility. This Leech Plant is much faster than you think." Willow replied, not looking at them. She led them to the path, where a huge Leech Plant was growing. Its tentacle-vines raised as it sensed them. It swung its tentacles at them, but they were out of range. "Let's see, Hiei, you go first." Willow said thoughtfully. The fire demon took off his cloak and sword, setting it off to the side. He leapt forward and dodged some of the vines, but all he could do was dodge, he couldn't move closer to the trunk than when he had jumped in. After several minutes, he leapt back out of range. His form was covered in sweat and he was panting.  
  
"That's impossible, to get to the trunk." he panted, glaring at her. She didn't seem impressed.  
  
"You're the fastest one of them, this is going to take longer that I thought." she said out loud. "Kurama, why don't you try?" she asked. The kitsune frowned and jumped in. He only lasted a few minutes before he was hit by a tentacle. The three males stared as they saw his energy being sucked into the plant. A small silver flash, and the tentacle was chopped off, freeing Kurama. He dodged back to the safe zone. Willow sheathed her sword, that she had taken out. She laid a hand on Kurama's shoulder, he imediantly got his energy back.  
  
"What's the big idea? None of us can get to it." Yusuke exploded. Willow looked at him passively.  
  
"What? Do you want a demonstration?" she demanded. Yusuke looked taken back at her tone. "Fine, I'll give you a demonstration, then you're going next." She threw her cloak off and shot into the tentacle-vines. They stared as she dodged and spun around, dancing on the tips of her toes. She touched the trunk and danced out of the tentacles. Then she stopped and didn't move. The tentacles shot at her but stopped a few inches from her. The four males looked at her, surprise on their faces. "In case you didn't notice, it only started trying to reach you when you walked to the path. It can only feel your footsteps' vibration. If you stop moving, it can't find you." she said logically. "That's the secret with Leech Plants. Don't move, they don't get you." she crouched and sprinted, appearing infront of them in less than half a second. "Your turn Urameshi." she picked up her cloak and put it back on.  
  
"Great," Yusuke muttered, stepping forward. The tentacles turned to him, waving in an almost friendly matter. He leapt forward, pausing on the ground to leapt back up. He dodged some of the vines but then stopped and waited. He opened his eyes to see the vines barely an inch from his nose. He gulped and waited for them to retract. They slowly moved back, giving him a clear path to the trunk. He leapt forward, the vines automatically lunging at him. They hit the ground behind him and he touched the trunk. He grinned, giving a thumbs up to them. Willow smirked and shook her head.  
  
"By the way, look out for the roots, they'll snag you." she warned, too late. Yusuke looked down to see the roots pulling up from the ground. He dodged the roots and then ducked at the tentacles shot at him. The tentacles shot into the trunk, and got stuck. "You've threatened the Leech Plant, now the vines are going to kill you." Willow warned, smiling slightly.  
  
"Ack! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he shouted, dodging the tentacles which were now pointed like spears. Willow shrugged, as though nothing were happening.  
  
"You never asked." she said, picking at her nails. Yusuke shot out of the range and collapsed onto the ground. Willow shook her head and crouched on the ground. "Duck," she said calmly. The four males looked at the plant and ducked as the tentacles started shooting their tips, the bony part that was shaped like spearheads. After five minutes, the tentacles stopped and the plant was quiet. "Your turn Kuwabara." Willow said, standing up. Kuwabara stuttered and backed away.  
  
"Er, uh, I think my sister's caling me!" he mumbled. Willow shook her head as she dusted off her cloak.  
  
"Your sister is currently in another dimension and you cannot hear her unless there is an open portal from here to her and there is no portal open because I control all the portals in this dimension." she said simply. 


	5. The Dark Tournament Begins

I own Willow, don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
***Genkai's Student*** Chapter Five: Introduction into the Dark Tournament  
  
"Get going!" Willow practically threw Kuwabara into the range of vines. It was impressive how panic can speed you up. Kuwabara was running back and forth, dodging the vines and before he knew it, had grabbed hold of the trunk. He imediantly shot back out, as the vines shot at him again. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping.  
  
"How'd....I do?" he panted.  
  
"Quite well for a panic stricken fool." Willow remarked, looking at the sky. The other three started chuckling, Hiei had a small smirk on his lips.  
  
"What was that?" Kuwabara demanded, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Kurama, try again." Willow changed the subject. Kurama nodded and dove into the range again. He passed the test, but got a few close calls. Hiei also had to redo it, but he had also learned from his mistakes. She made them do it one more time, not heeding any of their complaints. She relented and let them rest a few minutes before making them climb up to the next platform. They had until noon to reach it, and they had better hurry since noon was only about three hours away.  
  
This was how they trained until the dark Tournament would start. Although Willow had included sparring matches between them. She was merciless when it came to training them, even Hiei showed exhaustion after a week. They all were thankful when she woke them after the sun rose, instead of waking them up at the crack of dawn. She allowed them to do what they wished after nightfall, as long as they stayed on the platform. They mostly used it for sleep though, since she wasn't inclined to pity them when they only got an hour of sleep. She just tutted her tongue and made them work even harder than when she planned to. They learned to just take what she sent them, if they complained, she gave them more. She was respected this way, but she was also respected in her protective feeling for them. If they were in any danger, that had just happened onto them while they were training, she would imediantly protect them with a shield and detroy whatever it was.  
  
They waited on the small platform for the ship to take them to the island the Dark Tournament would take place. Willow stood next to Yusuke, whom was glancing around at the demons glaring at them. Hiei was standing by Kurama, who was on the other side of Yusuke. Kuwabara was on Willow's right. All of them seemed calm except for Kuwabara. His spirit awareness was going crazy with all the demons present.  
  
"I wonder if we'll have to fight against all of these guys on the ship like last time." Yusuke said thoughtfully. Kuwabara snorted.  
  
"Are you going to fall asleep again Urameshi?" he asked.  
  
"If he does, I'll just throw him over the ship's edge. Make him swim to the island." Willow replied, her eyes closed. She didn't move when Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her in surprise. "No student of mine is going to be lazy just before one of the biggest fights in his lifetime."  
  
"I'll remember that," Yusuke said, scratching his head and looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Good, I'll do that with all of you if I have to." she opened her eyes when the captain of the ship appeared. All of them got on the ship, not surprised to see the demons mutttering darkly about them.  
  
"Who's going to fight on the ship? Only one team will be allowed to enter the Tournament." Kurama said, watching as the ring lifted from the middle of the ship. Willow glanced at all of them.  
  
"I will, you four need to rest." she said, her voice hard. They knew better than to disagree with her when she used that tone. One member of each team climbed into the ring, Willow being last. She calmly stared at the demons, whom were grinning ruefully.  
  
"Let's get her first,"  
  
"Then we'll fight."  
  
"Let's go!" all the demons launched themselves at her. She put her hands behind her back and waited. Two balls formed in her hands, hidden from view of the demons. When they were about a yard away, she pulled them out and smirked. Each ball split into smaller balls, hovering over her hands. She leapt into the air, holding the balls out and spun around.  
  
"Frozen Hearts!" she shouted, the balls shooting out from her hands and entering all of the demons' hearts. They froze and started gasping and jerking. They sunk to the ground, ice shooting out of their mouths to cover their skin until they were statues. She landed in the middle of the statues, then smirked at the teams. Her energy shot around her and expanded, destroying the statues when it touched them. When everyone looked back, Willow was standing in the middle of an empty ring. She calmly leaped down next to her students, not speaking until she was leaning against the railing. "And that's why you don't mess with me," she smirked humorly at her students, whom were staring at her in surprise. "I've got plenty of techniques to use, don't underestimate me."  
  
"Thankfully, you're on our team." Kurama said, nodding. She shook her head, looking out into the distance.  
  
"GET THEM!" the four males turned to see all the demons running at them. They attacked the demons and destroyed them, slicing them to pieces and using some attacks Willow had taught them. Willow was just watching them, nodding in pleasure that they had grown alot stronger thanks to her teaching. When all of the demons were dead, they leaned against the rail and stared at the small island coming into view.  
  
"Welcome, to the begining of the Dark Tourament." Willow said, staring darkly at the island. The four nodded, eyes locked on the island as well. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jessie: Wow, it took awhile to write this one. Whew! Hope ya like it! Please review, Ja ne! 


End file.
